


#TROYLER

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: Where Tyler Oakley and Troye Sivan explore the relationship 'Troyler'; aka the relationship between them.





	#TROYLER

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This fanfic is supposed to be placed way back. You know, like in 2013 or 2014...
> 
> Disclaimer: With the exception of my own plots/OC's, etc.; I do not own the... um, people (obviously). Everything belongs to their proper parties (quotes, lyrics, etc).

**.: #Troyler :.**

* * *

 

**~ 1 ~**

It WAS RAINING when Troye Mellet finally woke up in the middle of the night, hearing the raindrops tick against the window.

He sighed, his body feeling stiff.  _ And that's why arriving to LA is bad on Mondays, especially at night, _ he thought.

He was jetlag, and hardly got any sleep on his flight. Once he booked at last-minute in the closest hotel he could find, he already regretted it. The toilet was broken. The sinks won't turn on. And the bed - with the springs poking out of the mattress - made him wonder if the previous people reported unsatisfactory.

The door suddenly opened, and Troye on instinct grabbed the lamp beside him and threw it.

_ "Ouch!" _ A voice said, followed along with a few swears. "What is wrong with you, Troye?"

The lights slowly flickered on, although it was dim.

Troye covered his mouth with a hand. "Oh! It's you! But . . . how did you find me?"

Tyler came over, putting the lamp back on the stand. "I have my resources," he said smugly. "Anyway, Zoe really wants to see you."

"Some Troyella time?" Troye joked. "But seriously, I locked my door."

"Uh huh." Tyler looked around the room. "So, need help decorating?"

"Last minute booking. You know how I hate plane rides. Jetlag."

"Aw, but you came to see me."

Troye tried not to grin at that. That statement was true - but there was a bigger reason than visiting his best friend. "So, shouldn't you be at your own place?"

"Nah, I figured you should have some company. Don't mind if I sleep over here?"

"No." The brunet's voice went slightly higher. "So, you're, erm, sleeping beside me?"

Tyler raised his eyebrows. "If you are downgrading me to the floor, no way. Now move over, bitch."

"Someone has temper." The Aussie shuffled over, closest to the nightstand.

"But you love it." Tyler turned off the lights, and teasingly sang, "Ooh, it looks like we're doing something."

Troye almost choked at the hinting observation. Like that will ever happen. Why must they both be so dirty-minded? "Huh," he muttered.

As Tyler slipped in, the bed creaked under their weight. "I think something's under my butt. Did you really have to choose this hotel?"

"Night, Tyler." Apparently they couldn't hold a longer, decent conversation.

There was a few minutes of silence. Tyler adjusted, rolling on his side for comfort. He could hear Troye's quiet breathing pattern, and he matched it without realising it. "G'night, Troye."


End file.
